


Challenge accepted, Winchester

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tender Ending, Vaginal Fingering, never challenge a Winchester unless you're prepared to lose, oral (female receiving), past friends with benefits established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Reader gets dumped by her boyfriend on their anniversary and Sam decides it's finally time to make her his and his alone.aka, what happens when Sam Winchester is determined to see something through.





	Challenge accepted, Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> this was done for the SPN Kink Bingo 2019  
> square filled: Rough Sex  
> this was about as rough as i could make it, first time writing rough sex.  
> prompt in bold is from a list of smutty prompts i came across on tumblr.

“God dammit! Why do I even bother trying to date anyone in this godforsaken town anymore? Fuck!”

Your voice carried down the hallways as the bunker door slammed shut. You kicked off your heels and made your way down the stairs, dropping your clutch in a random chair as you made your way to the kitchen for a beer.

Sam had been looking through news sites, searching for another case, and shut his laptop at your loud return, a worried look falling over his face. He waited for you to come out of the kitchen, taking a pull from the half-empty beer he’d been nursing for the past half hour. It wasn’t the first time he’d been there when you came home brokenhearted, though each time he hoped it would be the last.

You walked into the library and flopped down into the chair across from him. Sighing heavily, you took a long swig from the bottle of beer you’d grabbed. You set down the bottle and stared blankly at the table, the anger clear on your face.

“Bad night, I take it?” Sam drained his beer and got up to grab the whiskey from the library bar.

“Understatement of the fucking century, Sam. Motherfucker decided to break up with me on our fucking anniversary! One year, Sam. One year, wasted on that asshole.” You accepted the glass he handed you and tossed back the shot, letting the burn of the amber liquid temper your anger. “Who the fuck thinks it’s a good idea to break up with someone on their anniversary?! Bastard was lucky I didn’t have a cursed object on hand.”

Sam poured you another shot and set the bottle on the table before draining his glass. His brows knit together as he bit back his anger. He was sorely tempted to track the jackass down and teach him a lesson. The hunter hated seeing you like this. He knew you were just barely holding back your tears, the scowl on your face just a thin mask to cover the real pain you felt.

The two of you had had a friends with benefits type of relationship in the past, dry-spells quenched in between the heartbreaks. He’d always wanted more than just the short-lived flings but was too chicken to ever start that conversation. It never took long for you to move on to the next guy anyway; this was the longest relationship you’d had in a while though, and he had begun to think this one would stick. As he worked on his third glass of whiskey, he resolved to make sure you never had to go through this pain again. This time, he wouldn’t let you go.

“Y/n, any idiot who would dare to hurt you, doesn’t deserve a second thought.” Sam reached out and took your free hand in his, scooting his chair closer to you, staring at you until you looked up at him. “He’s a moron for letting you go. And so was I.”

Your eyes widened as his words sank in, your breath releasing in a soft gasp at the pleading look on his face. “Sam, I don’t understand.”

“We keep ending up right back here, time and again. And it’s not your fault, y/n, I’m not blaming you”, Sam assured you as you started to speak. “I’m the one who kept letting you think it was just some meaningless fling. That it was just sex. But it was never just sex, y/n/n, not for me.”

You gaped back at him, not believing your ears. Sam had always meant more to you than just sex, but he had never shown any inclination of wanting more so you had gone from relationship to relationship, deep down never fully invested in them. That was part of why the relationships eventually fell apart; you always held back a part of yourself. A part of you that only he could understand. You drank the rest of your whiskey and set the glass down, your hand shaky with nervousness.

“Sam, I know you’re just trying to cheer me up, but please, don’t tease me like this. Not now.”

“I’m serious, y/n. I was stupid for always letting you walk away. Not anymore. I’m tired of just picking up the pieces, I want to be the one to keep you whole.” Sam leaned forward and before you could respond, pressed his lips to yours.

You let your eyes flutter close, your hands flying up to wrap around his neck. His tongue brushed against your lips, seeking entrance that you gave without thought. He swallowed your moan as his tongue sought yours, pulling you from your chair and into his lap. His hands gripped at your hips as he broke the kiss to trail a path down your neck. You floundered to catch your breath as worked at your pulse point, nipping the skin only to soothe the pain with that sinful tongue.

Your hands tangled in his hair, tugging the long locks as you ground against him. “Fuck, Sam!”

The tall hunter pulled back from you just long enough to pull off your silk blouse, letting it fall to the floor and turning the two of you in his seat to lean you back against the table. He looked you over, his hazel eyes darkening as drank you in.

“Shit, I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you, so pliant beneath my fingers. So beautiful, y/n.” Sam began nipping along your collarbone, mumbled sounds of approval tumbling from his lips. **“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.**  So much lost time to make up for.”

Sam stood up suddenly, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he slid you up the surface of the table. God, you loved when he got riled up like this. You gasped as he made his way down your body, “Challenge accepted, Winchester. Quentin did make quite the impression over the…oh, fuck…over the past year.”

A growl rumbled low in Sam’s chest at your words, his fingers gripping you tighter as he straightened back up, pulling you with him. You clutched at his shoulders, _God, you forgot how strong he really was,_ your legs clenching around his hips as he carried you out of the library, his hands splaying across your back, bracing you in his arms. The trip through the hallways to his room took longer than usual, Sam stopping every so often to trap you between his body and the wall, kissing you breathless before continuing down the hall.

He pressed you against the wall once more when he reached his room as he fumbled for the doorknob. Once he got the door open, he crossed the room in two strides. Your legs uncrossed as he gripped at your hips, tugging. He let you drop to the mattress with a soft thump, quickly pulling off his flannel shirt. Staring down at you, his muscles visible through his undershirt, you gulped at the fiery passion you saw in his eyes.

“Tell me his name”, Sam ordered firmly.

“Quentin.” You smirked up at the tall brunette, refusing to back down from his gaze.

Sam growled, his lip lifting in a small snarl, and dropped to his knees on the floor in front of you. He pulled you to the edge of the bed, letting your legs dangle over the mattress as he pulled off your skirt leaving you clad only in the lacy black panty set you’d bought for the ultimately not-so-special occasion. Sam trailed his hands up your legs as he settled between them, coming to a stop at your hips, bunching the fabric in his grip.

“Did you buy these for him?”

“Yes, waste of fifty bucks, apparently. You gonna make me forget that too?” You bit back the angry tears you felt stinging your eyes as you thought about the night’s earlier disappointment.

“Baby girl, I’ll do more than that. I’m not letting you out of this bed ‘til you can’t remember his name.” Sam tugged your panties off roughly, tossing them in the wastebasket by his desk. “Later, those are getting burned. The bra too. Not gonna leave a trace of him behind.”

Sam turned his attention back to you, hand outstretched in expectation. You sat up and unclasped your bra, handing it to him. You laid back down, now fully bare beneath his gaze. He kissed his way up your thigh, stopping over your core, his breath teasing you.

“His name?”

You squirmed as he exhaled heavily and sighed out a response. “Q…Quentin.”

Sam gripped at your knees tightly, his tongue darting out without warning to lick a stripe up from your core to your clit, causing you buck beneath him. Your hands twisted in the sheets at your sides as he set a tortuous pace, his long fingers soon slipping into your core.

“Oh, shit, Sam! Fuck, babe, ah, not gonna last long if you keep…ah, Sammy, fuck!”

“That’s okay baby, this one’s just a warm up”, Sam looked up at you quickly, his eyes black with lust, before dipping his head back down to latch on to your clit. He searched out that sweet spot inside you, his fingers crooking once he found it. You cried out as he pumped his fingers over and again, one hand tugging his head up as you felt the coil winding tight. He pulled himself up the bed, his lips crashing down to swallow your moans as his talented fingers sped up, only pulling back when he felt you tense beneath him.

“That’s it, y/n, come for me. Let go, baby, let me see you.”

“Fuck, Sam, ah…fuck!” You cried out his name over and over as you tumbled over that precipice, nearly consumed by the orgasm. Sam drew out your climax, fingers pumping nonstop, until you pushed his hand away desperately. You gasped for air, your body wracked with aftershocks as the brunette lifted his hand and licked you off his fingers.

“So, y/n, can you tell me his name?” Sam stared down at you, a wolfish glint in his lust-blown eyes, daring you to respond.

You gulped hard, still trying to push through the haze of your orgasm. “Quen…tin.”

Sam let out a huff, somewhere between a laugh and a growl, and pulled you further up the bed. He quickly shimmied himself out of his pants and boxers, his erection springing free. He hesitated for a second, an almost forgotten thought flashing through his mind. “You still on the pill, baby?”

“Yeah, Sammy. And Quentin always used a condom, so I’m clean.” You noted how his eyes flashed at the excessive use of your ex’s name, knowing but not caring that it might be dangerous to keep egging him on. It had been too long since you had seen this side of the hunter and you were in no way ready for it to end just yet.

Sam climbed back on the bed, hovering over you. He slid a hand up your side, his huge hand coming up to cover your breast. He pinched and tugged your nipple between those callused fingers, his head dipping down to mouth at the other. You could feel the spark igniting within you again as he squeezed and nipped at you, his hand soon dipping between you to dip a finger back into your core, testing you.

“Fuck, sweetheart, your dripping.” He slipped a second finger inside you and began scissoring you open. It had been year since you’d been with him after all, and few men could compare to Sam in size; you knew it would literally be a tight fit, and he seemed in no mood to go slow tonight. You spread your legs wider as he settled between them, apparently determined to pull you over the edge again as he pumped his fingers within you, angling his hand so that he could rub the heel of it against your clit. “Come on, baby, need you nice and wet for me. Fuck, come for me, y/n/n.”

You gripped at his hair with one hand as you ground yourself against his hand, feeling your climax building ever closer. “Sammy, fuck, babe. Ah, shit! Right there, Sam, right there. Yes, fuck, yes! Gonna come…”

Sam kept up the movement inside you as you rode out your second orgasm, bucking and thrashing beneath him as the waves of ecstasy crashed over you. As you finally began to drift down from the crest of your orgasm, he stilled within you. “What’s his name, baby girl?”

“Q-Quin…?” Your mind was hazy and your chest heaved as you tired to catch your breath. “His…name…is…Quentin…something.”

“Hmm, you are stubborn, aren’t you y/n? You’re close though, I can tell. I _will_ get you there, y/n/n. Count on it.” Sam withdrew his fingers and sat up on his knees. He gave you another moment to recover a bit before turning you over and pulling you up on your hands and knees. He gripped your hip tightly with one hand as he teased his hard cock through your folds, slicking himself up with your juices. “I meant what I said, baby girl. I’m gonna fuck his name right out of your memory. You ready? I don’t plan on holding back this time.”

You moaned at the feeling of him against you and wriggled your hips back in response. “Fuck me, Sam. Make me forget, make me yours.”

Sam lined himself up and sank in swiftly, filling you completely before stilling to let you adjust. You keened at the feeling of being so full of him, your walls stretching almost painfully as your body fought to relearn his distinct size. “Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. Been too long since I’ve made this pussy mine. Shit. Gonna fuck you ‘til it remembers me and only me. Never gonna let you go this time, y/n.”

You thrust back against him, urging him to move. “Then do it, Sam. Fuck me.”

“God damn, y/n, love it when get needy for me. You want me to wreck this cunt for anyone else, huh, baby girl? Fuck, your so wet.” Sam pulled out almost completely before slamming back in, groaning in response to the whine you released. “How can you be so wet and still so tight? Oh, fuck, I missed this so fucking much, y/n.”

Sam kept up his relentless pace, his hand still gripping your hip, sure to leave a bruise tomorrow. His other hand snaked up your body, reaching under you to tweak your nipple. You arched into his touch, wordless sounds tumbling from your lips as he overwhelmed your senses.

“Fuck, baby, feels so good being inside you again.” Thrust. “Too fucking long…” Thrust. “…since I’ve felt this sweet pussy taking my cock so well.” Sam pistoned into you as he spoke, his words surrounding you, clouding your mind so that all you could think was _Sam_.

He wrapped an arm around your waist, sitting back on his heels and pulling you up with him. He thrust up into you as he reached up and brushed your hair away from your neck, nipping at your shoulders, your neck, whatever skin he could reach. “Fuck, y/n, you’re so close, aren’t you? I can feel you, baby. So tight. Gonna need you to beg for this one, sweetheart. Should I let you come? Huh?”

“Please, Sam”, you pleaded weakly, feeling the coil winding tight again, so close yet unable to snap as the hunter kept you right at the edge. He held you still, his strength leaving you unable to help yourself over it. “Sammy, let me come, please. Fuck, baby, need to come.”

“Shit, you’re so beautiful like this. Love watching you come apart, so responsive, such a good girl for me.” Sam nudged your head back against his shoulder, angling your face to up his as he crushed his lips to yours. He ran his hand down your trembling body, thumb coming to stop at your clit and rubbing furious circles around your achingly sensitive nub. “Fuck, gonna come baby. Damn, y/n/n, love you so fucking much. Come with me, sweetheart. Come for me. Come, y/n, let go.”

As he thrust up into you, his command, filled with love and lust equally, sent you spiraling over the edge. Your walls clenched down around him as you shuddered with the force of your climax, triggering his release as he stilled within you, a loud growl ripping from his throat as he spilled rope after rope of cum into your aching womb. You trembled in his arms as the two of you rode out your orgasms.

Once you began to come down from your high, you fell back against him, his hands moving up and down your thighs in soothing circles. When he felt you calming, he maneuvered you in his arms, laying you out on the bed. You struggled to keep your eyes open as he gazed down at you, knowing he had won, challenge fulfilled.

“What’s his name, y/n?”

“Who?” You smiled sleepily up at him, your hands reaching weakly to pull him to you.

“Exactly”, was his only response as he laid down beside you, brushing the sweat-matted hair away from your face.

“Sam, I love you too.” Those were the last words you spoke that night as you drifted off, the hazel-eyed hunter’s arms wrapping around you, intent on keeping his promise to never let you go.


End file.
